Voice
by PrincessxThexRipper
Summary: Multi-chap AU based around different character songs, singing is the main focus. Multiple pairings.


Voice: Oretachi no Joy

"Yo! Gokudera!" Hayato Gokudera's co-worker called to him.

"Tch, what is it, Kuro?" The man lit his cigarette and flicked his silver fringe from his eye.

"You should come to this karaoke bar with me and Kaiato." The black haired male approached and lit a black cigarette, "The brat's been bugging me to take him for a while."

"Ojisan?" the twenty five year old man smirked and raised a brow.

"Hai." Kuro replied, knowing exactly why Hayato had that look on his face. Kai was an amazing singer, but never sang in public, or at all really. He loved making fun of bad singers when he was drunk though, hence them going to a bar.

Hayato just shook his head, he had nothing better to do, and it's been a while since he's seen Kai, the man was always so busy with missions. "Tch, guess I'll go. It _has_ been a while since we've all been out together."

Kuro just nodded, "I'll tell Kai, we'll text you with directions, meet you there around nine."

Hayato smirked and got into his car, whipping off into the street at an incredible speed. He wondered whether he would get up and sing, or just sit in the back and observe.

"I… I really like you, Takeshi-senpai." The brown haired girl with soft green eyes smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not interested." _I don't even like girls… _The baseball star's mind laughed as he put on a sympathetic smile. He really didn't like girls, not that he liked any of the males at his school either. No one really had that special allure he wanted. He was a guy who relied heavily on instinct for things, so he couldn't put a name to it specifically.

"I… It's okay…" and there she went, crying.

_There goes another one, sent off crying; I feel terrible._ Takeshi lamented to himself, but was slightly happier, because today he was going out to a karaoke bar to sing. Of course he wasn't the best singer ever, but he was decent and it was something he enjoyed almost as much as baseball. He smiled, whistling a tune as he walked home.

Hayato had gotten the texts about an hour ago and was currently slipping into his black Mercedes, lighting a smoke, ready to drive to Kureijīkaraoke. When he finally got there, his uncle, Kaiato, had hugged him tightly, going on about how handsome he was. "Tch, get creepier, Ojisan."

"I'm not creepy, Haya-chan."

"You are."

"Am not."

"I won't have this argument with you, old man." Hayato just shook his head, walking in ahead of Kurotsuki and Kai.

Takeshi entered the bar and looked around. "Saa, this place is cool!" His eyes glittered in amazement. He immediately went to the MC and signed up to sing. He wrote down a song called _Ashita ni Mukatte. _He liked it, the lyrics and everything reminded him of himself; happy-go-lucky and sweet.

He sat down, waiting for his turn, humming the song in his head. That was when he saw _him_.

The man sat down at a table with two other men, clearly lovers, one with long silver hair that reached his knees, and the other a man with black hair, about shoulder length.

He had silver hair the touched chin, cut in the oddest of styles, but it looked good. Sharp, angular features, and sea green eyes. _Those eyes_, Takeshi thought, _they're beautiful._ He could see the intensity of the orbs even from his distance, which in all actuality, wasn't that far. He nearly fell from his seat when the man flicked his hair from his eyes and looked at him. He gave Takeshi an odd look then went back to his drink, which he seemed to be _really_ enjoying. His eyes were now closed and his head back, like he was relaxing at home.

"Gokudera Hayato." The man who was running the karaoke called. The mysterious silverette stood and walked to the stage, sitting behind the piano. He placed his hands on the keys, and began playing. It was a beautiful piano ballad, definitely not part of the karaoke. He closed his eyes, and began singing.

"_Shinjiru koto nani ga attemo  
mitsumeru koto nanimo osorezu  
sasaeru koto donna toki demo  
tsuranuku koto nani ga okottemo_

kodoku na kokoro kakae naita yoru mo  
kuyashikute korae kire nakute nagashita namida

juudaime ga moshimo fuan de makesou naraba  
sono yami wo subete ore ga bakuha suru

hashiri tsuzukeru yo juudaime no yume kanau made  
migiude to shite tatakatte miseru sa

shinjiru koto bosu no tamashii  
kanjiru koto bosu no shimei wo

hitomi no okuni himeru hikari ishimo  
sono subete ga ore no yuuki to tsuyosa ni naru

juudaime no kokoro moshimo koware sou naraba  
kizuite hoshii ore ga iru koto wo  
kono atsui bomuto kesshite yuru ga nai chuusei  
arashi no shugosha mattou shite miseru

tatoe kono sora no yukue nani ga habandemo  
mamori tsuzukeru sa ore wa itsumademo  
tatoe kono karada hateru kotoga arou tomo  
tomoshi tsuzukeru juudaime no honoo_" _

By the end of the song, the audience was silent, and Takeshi was breathless. The audience began clapping but the raven haired boy couldn't move. _That voice!_ He gripped the chair he was sitting on, _it's perfect! So smooth, yet icy cold._ He was completely awe-stuck.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." The man now called his name. He was frightened to follow such a perfect performance.

Hayato sat back down with Kai and Kuro, who were now sucking face. Uttering a simple, "Tch," he faced back towards the stage, seeing a particular black haired, brown eyed boy approach, and take the mic. "This should be interesting." He grinned, kicking his feet up on another chair like he owned the place.

The boy looked scared at first, but as the music played the loosened up and began singing.

"_Me wo hanashita suki ni tooku ni tonde itta boru wo  
Yuugata sugi hi ga shizumu made zutto gurando sagashite iru yo_

_Suki na koto no tame ni muchuu ni nareru jikan no koto  
Hito wa totemo yasashii me wo shite iunda Sore ga seishun da!_

_Ashita wa nani ga aru no kana  
Ashita wa nani wo yarou kana  
Kangaete ru yori mo ima sugu  
Ashita ni mukatte hashirou_

_Te wo nobashita saki ni omoi egaku mirai ga aruyo  
Nan to nakuta ma ni boyake tari suru kedo hikari wo hanatte iru yo_

_Tama ni kangae konde fukurami tsuzuketa fuan no koto  
Nakama tachi to uchiake aeta no nara sore mo seishun da!_

_Ashita wa motto waraou yo  
Ashita wa motto katarou yo  
Nani ga atte mo oretachi nara  
Ashita wo tsukameru darou_

_Ochikomu toki mo sousa aru darou Kokoro ga kajikan de  
Mainichi wa hontou ni hayakute isshun de sugisatte  
Sonna tokikoso sugu chikaku ni  
Oretachi ga iru dakara saa susumou!_

_Ashita wa nani ga aru no kana  
Ashita wa nani wo yarou kana  
Kangaete ru yori mo ima sugu  
Ashita ni mukatte hashirou_

_Ashita wo tsukameru darou  
Minna de ashita wo egakou"_

Hayato was speechless, amazed. That performance was sensational; while, unlike his, completely casual. His smile caught the hearts of every female in the room, and it seemed that only now did the twenty five year old man realize how _attractive_ the boy was. He was tall, perhaps taller than him, and tanned. He had kind brown eyes and short, spiked black hair that stuck out in the oddest of places. For some reason that he couldn't fathom, Hayato had found this boy… perfect looking.

He smirked as the boy looked at him, while walking back to his seat. "Not bad, kid." He threw a glance in the raven haired teen's direction. The boy sat at the table behind him, smiling widely back.

"It's getting to be the end of the night, minna! So as per usual, we're taking the two most wonderful acts and they will sing, _together_!" The man announced into the mic. "These two singers are Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, please come to the stage."

Hayato stood, looking to the boy and motioning for him to come. They approached the stage and the man asked them what song they would like to sing.

"You know anything with piano?" Hayato rose a brow at the boy who was staring avidly at him.

"E-eh? I know Oretachi no Joy… that has piano and guitar." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I know that, let's do it." Hayato sat at the piano. As the guitar began he played, and began singing.

The boy came after him, following his lead. Takeshi, as the MC called him, sat beside him on the piano bench and smiled that smile that made knots in the grown man's stomach. He sang softly, "Kogare akogare nigirishimeteru," _gripping the burning longing._  
Hayato stuttered on his own lyrics, _that look_, he thought, _raw want and need; passion in it's most pure form._ Hayato thought he wanted to see more of that look. He was sure of it. Once he set his mind to something, it was impossible for him to give up, he _would_ have this boy.

When the song finished they sat together at a couple's table. "So kid, how old are you?"  
"Seventeen, and you?"

"Tch, you're just a baby."

"Hey! Seventeen isn't _so_ young."

Hayato smirked, this kind of teasing and flirting came naturally to him, "Too young for me."

Takeshi raised a brow, _just how old is this guy?_ "And why is that? How old are you?"

"Twenty five." was Hayato's reply, he was debating giving up on the boy. He could get in a lot of trouble, the kid wasn't legal. "And when do you turn eighteen?"

"April 24th"

"Wow isn't that next week?" Hayato was in luck. The kid _was_ legal, after all.

Takeshi scratched the back of his head, he was turning eighteen next week, but he wondered why the gorgeous man cared. "Yeah it is."

Hayato merely grinned and took his hand, sweeping his fringe from his eyes, revealing the teal orbs. "Well, how're you getting home, it's getting late. Won't your Papa be mad?" his grin spread wider and his voice grew teasing.

"Haha… I'm walking I guess, I don't live far from here." The boy rubbed his neck, his face heating under Hayato's gaze.

"Want me to take you? I was just about to ditch my friends over- oh I guess they left." He looked over to where his uncle and Kuro had been.

Takeshi's eyes widened, "E-eh? I don't wanna burden you…"

The man laughed, a glorious noise that made the baseball star shiver in delight. "You wouldn't be burdening me, let's go." He stood, walking to the door of the bar with Takeshi following dutifully behind. When he was outside he pulled a cigarette from the pocket of his leather jacket and lit it, taking a long drag.

"You smoke?" the raven hair asked, his eyes burned with want at the way the man smoked. He wouldn't ever try it, _ever_ but the way he was doing it… Takeshi remembered that it was called a _French Inhale_. The kids at his school who smoked had told him about it, you breathe out, then back in your nose, then out again. The act _almost_ made him want to smoke, _almost_.

"Yeah. Is it a problem?" Hayato's smirk returned as he led Takeshi to the sleek black car and slid into the driver's side.

"I-ie, just never... been around people who smoke. You see, I play baseball so my health is really important to me." Takeshi smiled brightly, proud of his excellence at the sport.

Hayato raised a brow, of _all things_ this kid played _baseball_. "Please tell me you aren't an idiotic brute?"

"Maa, maa... I'm not an idiot... but I guess I'm not super... _Bright_." He chuckled and leaned back. The car smelled like Italian spice and sake. _Saa, this car smells beyond nice. I really don't wanna go home..._

"What's wrong?" the silver haired man noticed Takeshi's expression.

"Haha, it's just that I don't want this night to end." Hayato was shocked, this kid was damned straight forward.

"Tch, you know it has to, eventually." _even if I take you home with me, which I intend to. _"I guess if you can behave yourself you can hang out at my place for a bit. I don't live too far from here either."

Takeshi's eyes lit up, it was nearly midnight, he didn't _know_ what would happen if he stayed with Hayato, but he _wanted_ to; and he knew what he _hoped_ would happen. "That'd be awesome!" Takeshi grinned.

"Alright, well lets go." Hayato smiled and sped off, far faster than the speed limit permitted.

When they arrived at their destination Hayato got out of the car, the baseball star following behind, "Fuck, I dropped my smokes, could you grab them?"

Takeshi looked back and saw the pack of cigarettes sitting on the curb, "Sure!" He smiled and bent over to pick them up.

Hayato watched, his eyes not leaving the boys backside. When Takeshi sat up, Hayato had the door unlocked and was walking in, "Come on, let's go."

Takeshi ran in and stopped, looking at how Hayato took his shoes off. "Should I do that too?"

"It'd be nice if you did." he stepped in and looked back at the brunette who was following after him. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine." Takeshi smiled and sat on the couch.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Hayato didn't really, _hang out'_ with people, he wasn't exactly _social_.

"We could just watch TV I guess. Or we could sing again." The baseball star's voice was light and teasing.

The older silverette snorted. "I don't normally sing in front of people." he sat on the sofa beside Takeshi.

"Really? Why not? Your performance was..." the boy trailed off and blushed a bit. "it was amazing, I... I was really impressed."

"Really?" Hayato raised a brow. "I was impressed with you, too, Kid."

"I wasn't... anywhere near as good as you. You were... wow..."

Hayato smiled, singing softly, "Shinjiru koto, nani ga attemo."

"Did you write it?" Takeshi asked, sounding much like a puppy.

"Yeah I did, a while ago." Hayato leant forward and grabbed the boy's chin, brushing his thumb along the other's jaw. "Tell me if I start to bother you." He leant further and placed a kiss on Takeshi's jaw. He followed one feather light kiss with more and more, trailing down his neck.

The brunette moaned softly, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the soft, silver hair. "How… how did you know… I… wanted this?" he whimpered.

"Did you want this? I didn't notice _at all_." Hayato smirked and bit softly. He slid his hands beneath the younger boy's shirt and rubbed a thumb across his nipple. The boy moaned again, pulling on Hayato's hair to tilt his head back and crushed their lips together. The kiss was soft, but demanding, Hayato bit softly on his lips and pinned his shoulders to the couch. Takeshi submitted, breathing heavily as the man pulled away. His shirt was lifted and removed as he began on the buttons of the green eyed man's shirt. When that was off, pants were removed as well. Hayato's lips moved slowly down his neck, past his chest, to his hips, biting softly on the muscled flesh, then proceeding to where Takeshi's body begged for attention. He licked the baseball star's member lightly, flicking his tongue out to clean the clear leakage.

"Ah! F...Fuck." Takeshi whimpered, fidgeting his hips. "More…" Hayato just smirked and complied, taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it. "F… Fuck. Hayato!" He moaned as the rest of his manhood was sucked into the silverette's mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, his tongue swirling around it. Takeshi threw his head back and moaned loudly, groaning in pleasure. His hands dug into the cushions of the couch and Hayato's shoulder. After a few minutes it became unbearable. "Hayato… I'm gonna… c…" he threw his head back and moaned a final time as he spilled into the twenty five year old's mouth.

Hayato wiped his mouth, a grin fill of amusement settled on his face, "That was interesting." He slid his hands up the boy's thighs and stood, moving himself back onto the couch. He wrapped his hands around the boy's hips and slid a finger into his ass, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm not done with you yet."

The whisper on top of the finger going into him made Takeshi shudder and moan, he had a high pain tolerance from baseball, this was n... nothing, right? He bit down on his lip and pushed his hips back onto the finger, giving Hayato the encouragement to add a second. "Ah!" He moaned and brought his hips down again, it was now the time for Hayato to remove his fingers and pull the boy into his lap. Takeshi shivered and placed himself above the silverette's member, pushing down on it. It hurt like hell, but he didn't care. Between the surging pain, there was an excessive amount of pleasure that doubled when Hayato was completely inside of him. "A-argh!" He moaned and lifted, only to let himself move back down.

Hayato moaned lowly and rough, digging his nails into the baseball star's hips. "Ta… Takeshi, you're tight…" Their hips clashed as Hayato thrusted up, meeting him half way.

Pitiful moans and stifled screams on pure pleasure echoed through the apartment. Their hips crashed together again, and again, and again. "Ag... Again…. I'm… close!" the baseball star whimpered as Hayato grasped his member and stroked him.

"I... am too." The older man growled lowly, moaning and releasing into Takeshi. The baseball star came soon after, relaxing boneless against the green eyed man's chest.

They were both silent for a while.

"Hayato…?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing that song for me again? Please."

"_Shinjiru koto, nani ga attemo…"_


End file.
